


A Nightmare

by SailorLestrade



Category: Mötley Crüe, The Dirt (2019)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Sweet, movie date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 13:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19152397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: Tommy and Nikki go see A Nightmare on Elm Street. Tommy might have a bit of a problem with scary movies.





	A Nightmare

“It’s supposed to be so cool!” Tommy said. “Like, it’s supposed to be really scary and shit!”

“Why do you want to go then?” Nikki asked. “You hate scary movies.”

“Do not.” Tommy shook his head.

“Really? Then why did you cover your eyes when we watched the Exorcist last Halloween?” Nikki asked with a smirk.

“I told you man, I have allergies!” Tommy told him. “Come on, we gotta go see it! Athena saw it and she said it’s awesome!”

“Okay, okay. We’ll go see the stupid movie.” Nikki laughed. “We’re on tour though, and I don’t know where movie theaters are around here.” They had a nice little weekend in town, and were just relaxing by the pool and taking a break from the tour for a moment.

“Isn’t this where Mick’s originally from? Maybe he can point us in the right direction.” Tommy suggested.

“Dude, Mick was born in like the 1800’s. I don’t think they had movie theaters back then.” Nikki laughed. “Come on, we’ll go ask the desk where the closest theater is and see if they’re showing your damn movie.”

“Yes!” Tommy called out. “Let’s go!”

****

“The poster is freaky looking,” Nikki said as they waited in line for their tickets. He was looking at the picture of Heather Langenkamp laying in bed, with a hand above her head with sharp claws. “We should hire them to make flyers for the band!”

“They already think we’re satan worshippers.” Tommy laughed.

“Well, aren’t we?” Nikki smiled at Tommy. They finally got their tickets, and Tommy loaded them down with concessions before they took their seats in the back and got ready for the movie.

****

“So, was it as cool as you thought it was going to be?” Nikki asked as they left the theater.

“That Freddy Krueger is one freaky man,” Tommy told him. “It was intense. Especially when her boyfriend got ate by the bed! Or when the girl rode up the wall and all that blood.”

“Okay, okay. I watched the movie too,” Nikki teased. “Come on man, I’m exhausted. Let’s get back to the hotel and get to bed.” Tommy nodded and the two of them headed back to the hotel for the night.

****

Tommy laid in bed. He just couldn’t sleep. He knew it was childish, but every time he closed his eyes, he had a dream starring Freddy Krueger. He knew that he wasn’t real, and he should’ve gotten over this fear of scary movies a long time ago, but he just couldn’t. He tried to close his eyes again to rest, but every little noise made him jump.

“Fuck,” Tommy groaned, running a hand down his face. He was in his 20’s, playing in one of the most popular bands in the world. He wore all black and used pentagrams and blood in the sets. How the hell was he scared of Robert Englund in prosthetics?

There was loud noise from the next room over, which he knew wasn’t Nikki’s room. He jumped up then and wrapped himself up in his robe before making his way out into the hallway. He looked around and saw nothing, because it was all in his head. Taking a deep breath, Tommy knocked on Nikki’s door.

“What?” Nikki grumbled through the door. He had just gotten into bed to relax after taking a shower and watching some late night TV. Tommy quietly opened the door and made his way in. “T-bone? You okay?”

“I, uh, my room’s hot. Yours feels nice. Can I stay in here for the night?” Tommy lied. Nikki narrowed his eyes.

“You’re scared because of the movie, aren’t you?” Nikki asked.

“What? No…” Tommy looked down.

“Tommy…” Nikki sighed and moved over in bed, patting the spot by him. “Come on.”

“Thanks man.” Tommy crawled into Nikki’s bed.

“Don’t mention it,” Nikki yawned. “I know how it is when...you’re room is too hot.” He smiled a little. “But to avoid it in the future, no more scary movies, okay?”

“Until the next Nightmare on Elm Street comes out, right?” Tommy asked with a bit of a laugh before Nikki hit him with a pillow. Eventually, they did fall asleep, Tommy being near Nikki helped keep the nightmares at bay.

At some point during the night, Nikki wrapped his arm around Tommy, allowing the drummer to cuddle into his side and lay his head on the bassist’s chest. Nikki had woken up first and was a little confused at first, but just smiled when he realized what was going on. He fell back asleep, holding Tommy closed.

And the next time they went to see a movie, Nikki suggested a scary movie, for reasons.


End file.
